Best Birthday Present
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: It was Harry's 25th birthday, but the one person he wanted to be there was nowhere to be seen. Rated T to be safe. Written for the last round of The House Competition Year 5. Go Snakes!


House: Snakes

Class Subject: Transfiguration

Story Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Object] Flying Motorbike

Word Count: 917 words

Beta: Mama Bean

* * *

As the elevator door opened, Hermione dashed out eager to reach to Floo in the Atrium. She almost collided with a bunch of people and finally crashed into the person she was trying to avoid.

"Woah, easy there Hermione!"

She cringed, just her luck. "Hi, Harry!"

"Where are you going?"

"Lunch," she replied, steadying herself. She glanced at her watch before patting Harry's shoulders. "Sorry, I'm already late. Got to go!"

And just like that, she was gone.

Harry was dumbstruck, he looked at Ron, who shrugged and mouthed, "Mental".

xxXxx

"Are you sure we can find it 'ere, 'ermione?"

Hermione beamed to the half-giant, "Already made some arrangements and the owner said he has prepared all the parts that we need."

Hagrid was ecstatic, he gave Hermione a big hug. "I knew I made the right choice by asking ya to help with me plan."

"I'm so glad you asked me to," Hermione replied, muffled by the hug.

xxXxx

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked as Ginny took her seat at their usual spot.

"Going for another expedition with Rolf," the red-head answered.

"Still not a couple?" she asked her companion again.

"She's working on it," Ginny replied with a smile. "What about you? Harry told me you've been going out for lunch every day. Anyone interesting you'd like me to know about?"

Hermione shook her head, "Et tu, Ginny? As if being questioned by Ron and Harry is not bad enough."

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Ron is okay then? I mean, with you dating again?"

Hermione nodded, "I think he took a page from Harry's after your break up. He is now more tolerable. Either that or he's dating someone."

"So?"

"I am not dating anyone, Ginny. Trust me, you'll be the first to know if I start."

"You better mean that, or I'm going to invent a particular hex just for you," she replied coolly.

xxXxx

Both Hermione and Hagrid were covered in oil and grease, but they beamed proudly.

"It's done!" Hermione (tried to) hug Hagrid.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Test it, Hagrid. Give it a go," she released him and gestured him toward the contraption they just fixed.

"You want to ride with me, 'ermione?" he asked.

She shuddered, "No. I don't fancy flying."

He nodded in understanding before riding the motorcycle and flying around the Forbidden Forest.

It took six months for two of them to fix and improve Sirius' flying motorcycle. Hermione sneakily asked Arthur about the improvements he made on his former Ford Anglia, spent more time than usual in the Ministry's library learning some necessary spells, while Hagrid found some parts for the motorbike from the Wizarding stores. And just a few weeks ago Hermione finally found a Muggle shop that provided all the necessary parts they couldn't find in the Wizarding shops.

Hermione laughed when Hagrid returned. He really had awesome ideas on gift-giving. Hermione couldn't forget Harry's expression when he showed her the leather bound album given by Hagrid. So, when he asked her to help in fixing Sirius' old motorcycle for Harry's 25th birthday, she agreed. She could imagine how happy Harry will be.

"Everything works well, 'ermione!" Hagrid reported, "Even better than before."

She blushed happily, "Harry will be surprised."

"Yeah… bout that. I think we can improve our s'prise."

Hermione had a bad feeling, it was like when Hagrid told her that raising a dragon in his hut would be a 'great idea'.

xxXxx

"Happy Birthday!"

Harry felt like his jaws' going to break from laughing a lot. It was an amazing birthday. Despite his falling out with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley insisted he celebrated his birthday at the Burrow. All the remaining Weasleys, the former Gryffindors, the Lovegoods, his co-workers from the Auror office, and even McGonagall and Hagrid were there. Only one Hermione Granger was not there yet.

"Do you hear from Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

He shrugged, "She's probably get lost in her work."

It was a bit - okay a lot - disappointing. Hermione never forgot his birthday.

Hagrid saw the look on Harry's face and decided to end his suffering.

He raised his umbrella and red sparks were launched.

"Look, 'arry, this is my birthday present to you," his voice boomed, his hands gesturing toward the sky.

Charlie looked wary and prepared his wand, other people who knew Hagrid also took a step back and prepared their wands. They could hear a loud roar from somewhere up there. Would it be a Hippogriff, a Thestral, or a Dragon?

To everyone's surprise, one flying motorcycle came swooped in and landed smoothly several yards from where everyone's gathering.

Harry looked at Hagrid in awe, "Is that…"

"Sirius'," he confirmed.

Harry hugged his very first friend, "Thank you."

Hagrid hiccupped, trying hard not to sob. He could not forget how small Harry was when he took him from the Potter's Cottage and now, he was a fine young man. Very much like his father, but clearly Lily's son.

From the Norbert and Buckbeak incidents, from flying him to the Tonks' house, to holding him from Forbidden Forest, to Hogwarts during the war, Hagrid was proud of Harry.

"Wait, if the motorcycle was Hagrid's present and Hagrid is here… who flew it?" Ron's voice brought everyone's attention.

Harry was the first one who walked toward his birthday present, followed by Hagrid who could not stop smiling. He gasped when he recognized who flew the motorcycle.

"Hermione?"

"Happy birthday, Harry!" she said before being crushed by Harry's hug.

xFinx


End file.
